User talk:Brilliand
I want you to know how much I appreciate you cleaning up the place. This site is the sum total of several projects that took on various forms. During its evolution it became cluttery and hard to navigate. Your efforts are really making it nice and squeaky clean. Thanks again. I hope to have some more content posted soon. I'm going to focus on getting a comprehensive timeline for Basilicus Prime. --66.171.221.39 22:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Whoops that was me: --Laveaux 22:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) MR. BRILLIAND!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, what's up? Do I have one of these talk page thingies? I don't know. So............................................................................ I am going to make my wiki now. I checked and it doesn't exist. Okay, thanks for all the help!! I am The Cheat, man! --CyberCheat Thanks for getting me on this site, Mr. Brilliand. Have a very merry Christmas! --CyberCheat Leaving CF Mr. Brilliand, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've left CF. For good. Please give everyone my best and if you wish, continue the ToC. Thank you. --CyberCheat Well, thank you for telling me, but why did you leave? Nin feels guilty. Was it his fault? By the way, have you thought of anything for your wiki article yet? You're welcome to modify one of ours, if you can't think of your own. That's what a wiki is for. --Brilliand 03:37, 13 January 2007 (UTC) It had nothing to do with Nin. Make sure to tell him that, and give everyone my apologies for leaving without warning. I left for some personal reasons, but I'll drift in from time to time... you'll just have to watch for me. ;) As for the wiki... I've got some things ahead of me that need taken care of. Once they are settled then maybe soon I can come back to CF and to here, but until then, I'll be too busy. Oh, and one more thing for Ninjitsu. Make sure you also tell him that I so took it easy on his character in the ToC!! :P I just don't know if I'll be able to get back on ever, but I know it will be awhile. That's why I said "for good". I don't feel like getting anyone waiting for me to come back. Like I said, you'll just have to watch for me. ;) --CyberCheat (Editorial Note: CyberCheat has returned to CF) --Brilliand 23:42, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Conversions between Basilicus and Earth Hello again, Mr. Brilliand! You've already helped me so much, and I hate to bother you, but could you direct me to a page that tells me how to change earth-measurements to Basilicus measurements (i.e., height and weight)? Thank you again for all the help you've already given me! --CyberCheat Category:Basilicus Weights and Measures has some conversion rates, and Category:Helis Customary Measurements has the rest. However, you might want to just use Template:Convert (Documentation is at Template talk:Convert). --Brilliand 01:51, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you, Mr. Brilliand, those links helped extremely! --CyberCheat Locations Great idea to put locations in regular articles (like Stellar Corps), that'll really keep things organized. I'm going to go after the technology with this in mind. I guess some articles may need more than one location depending on how many places it may apply to - but that should work out fine. --Laveaux 14:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) STW Routes I reverted it back. Ike Friend 23:17, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Congrats on adminship. Ike Friend 17:05, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Ai yai yai, I've been gone way too long! Another galaxy's been created? Wow. Anyways, I've got a lot more time on my hands now, so off I go to finish Aragithia! --Cheat 19:31, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming title That's fair enough - you're in the gaming category on Wikia, but I can understand why it's not entirely correct. Removed "Gaming" from the title :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:53, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Hello, Brilliand. I am Apollo of Parnassus, creator of Creative Science-Fiction Wiki. That wiki is relatively new and I am finding for new contributors for this project. It accepts original science-fiction of any kind and form, except fan-fiction nor copied images (images have to be created by the authors). If you are interested you can look at here. Thanks. 22:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, I want to catch up. Do you have an e-mail address I can contact you at? --Cheat 23:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Yes - yapquest2000 (yahoo) --Brilliand 17:28, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Brilliand from Ccrocuta It's nice to see you back. Sorry for seeming so impetuous. I am a bit of an organizational nut, when it comes to worldbuilding. I can spend weeks just positioning planets in a star system. My thinking was to move the main sectors and arms into categories and link all planets, species and such as pages/articles. I found as through the two years I have visited this page in my worldbuilding research, I would find that pages and categories were lost and you had to dig deep down to find them. I have looked through several different wikia's and found that most have small category to article setups. I must admit that I did not use the templates, as I am new to this and have spent the last week weeding through dozens of them to see how they work. I think I have a better understanding of how to use them. I do apologize if my actions have offended anyone. I have seen the activity slowly slow and I could not bear to think of the site just falling into silents. I like the idea of building a galaxy and not just a single world or star system. On this level, there are far more things that have to go into your decision making. With only one system or planet, most of the outside world is irrelevant, but with a galaxy and dozens of species and planets, it makes for a greater challenge. If you would like, I can start resetting most of the pages back. Ccrocuta 13:24, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Well, let's be clear on what we're reverting. This seems to be an opportunity for some janitorial work. Each place should be a category, and the article by the same name should be a redirect to the same category. It may be permissible in the future to create an article with the same name as a place; that would be up for discussion the first time somebody wanted to do it. The "Location" section of each place category should contain . That's it. If that creates a red link, use one my location helperbox to create the location template that corresponds to the place, and the entire list of links will be automatically generated (you just have to replace the word "Nowhere" with the name of the next place up the line). As far as I know, that's all you've disturbed. I wouldn't say you've offended me, but I'm sure you understand that it's unpleasant when someone else reorganizes something you've already organized. Anyhow, I'm excited to see some new blood. If you go to , you should see some places that don't yet have their place in the grand scheme of things. Even if you can't decide where to put a place, putting it Nowhere will help with organization. --Brilliand 02:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Measurements I was thinking on the lines of combining the standard and minor measurement into one group. Having two different one to represent about the same thing looks a like confusing. I like the way the Helis measurement system is setup. although the GY setup seems a like strange to me. I usually only refer to galactic years when referring to galaxy history, as it take millions of years for a sun to travel around the center of a black hole. I was also thinking that we should divide it down into smaller increments : millimeters, centimeters and so on. Those were the only changes I was looking into. I usually use standard measurement (then change the name to the worlds language) in my worldbuilding, as I have found that changing thing to greatly have lead to large mistakes in my calculations. I also think we should have only one standard measure system, I see that there are several and this can get confusing in trying to compare the different worlds to each other. This is only a though. Ccrocuta 02:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Take a look at Category talk:Basilicus Weights and Measures. Some of these issues have already been brought up. My main idea in creating the Basilicus units was to thoroughly escape from Earth, and Template:Convert provides the way to do that while still using standard or Metric units in your calculations. Template:Convert takes most Standard, Metric, Basilicus and Helic units, as well as Reduced Hollowstar Coordinates and Hollowstar Universal Coordinates. There only needs to be one standard system of measurement, but every civilization should be able to create its own system of measurement. --Brilliand 02:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC)